disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Quixote
"Don Quixote" was a film based on the 1605 Spanish novel, Don Quixote, by Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra. Although it was in development at the Disney Studio for four times from the 1940s up until the 2000's, it never saw completion. Plot A man named Alonso Quixano (or Quijano), a retired country gentleman nearing 50 years old, lives in an unnamed section of La Mancha with his niece and a housekeeper. He has become obsessed with books of chivalry, and believes their every word to be true, despite the fact that many of the events in them are clearly impossible. Quixano eventually appears to other people to have lost his mind from little sleep and food, and so much reading. He decides to become a knight-errant, and with his fat, food-loving, squire Sancho Panza, sets out on an hilarious misadventure. History 1940s In 1946, a proposed short, Don Quixote: Fantastic Variations on a Theme of Knightly Character for Large Orchestra is another take on the Don Quixote tale. This time, the Disney animators set it around Richard Strauss' tone poem. 1950s In 1951, a proposed feature film adaptation had the same basic plot as the 1940 take on the Don Quixote story, but the animation would have had a similar style as seen in UPA animated shorts and features of the time. 2000s In 2001, yet another attempt at making this a feature film that ran into the same obstacle as earlier.Disney Animation Archive: Deleted Movies/Don Quixote/index.php In the late 1990s, fresh off their stunning work on the opening sequence for Kirk Wise & Gary Trousdale's "Hunchback of Notre Dame ," Paul and Gaetan Brizzi were tasked with taking another run at Cervantes's episodic tale. Before they locked in the look of Don Quixote & Sancho Panza. So they asked Sandro Cleuzo and John Watkiss to both take a stab at designing these characters. In the end, though the Brizzis may have settled on a fairly cartoonish look for Don Quixote & Sancho Panza and Paul and Gaetan opted to go with a fairly adult take on Cervantes's tale. "How adult?," you ask. So adult that -- even though everyone at Walt Disney Animation Studios admitted that the preproduction artwork that the Brizzis had produced was stunning -- Mouse House managers still pulled the plug on the project. Which is why -- sometime immediately after that -- the Brizzis decamped for DreamWorks Animation. 2010s In December of 2012, Walt Disney Studios bought a pitch for a movie from Jeff Morris & writer-director Steve Pink, which is supposed to be produced by Disney's favorite pirate, Johnny Depp and his sister Christi Dembrowski's company, Infinitum Nihil. In October 2016, it was announced Disney is developing an adaptation of the classic Spanish novel about a man who believes he is a knight, with Gordon Gray and Billy Ray producing. Billy Ray is also writing the script. Some sources that the plan is to adapt the work in a tone that recalls the madcap and fantastical nature of the Pirates of the Caribbean film series.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/don-quixote-movie-works-at-938175 Gallery 8156.Quixote-4.jpg-500x0.jpg 7635.Quixote-13.jpg-500x0.jpg 7080.Quixote-Front-Page.jpg-500x0.jpg 6114.Quixote-15.jpg-500x0.jpg 5873.Quixote-14.jpg-500x0.jpg 5126.Quixote-11.jpg-500x0.jpg 4645.Quixote-12.jpg-500x0.jpg 3386.Quixote-3.jpg-500x0.jpg 3364.Quixote-17.jpg-500x0.jpg 3348.Quixote-7.jpg-500x0.jpg 3162.Quixote-2.jpg-500x0.jpg 1817.Quixote-18.jpg-500x0.jpg 1050.Quixote-10.jpg-500x0.jpg 0647.Quixote-8.jpg-500x0.jpg 0647.Quixote-1.jpg-500x0.jpg Sources Category:Upcoming films Category:Films Category:Unused concepts Category:Disney films Category:Cancelled projects